Siempre tuya
by Ella-Ia
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sasuke ha decidido terminar su preparación como detective en la ciudad de Tokio, dejando atrás a su novia, Sakura. Como una promesa y, como propuesta de Sasuke, han acordado enviarse cartas, para mantener un poco de romance y no tener una ridícula relación tecnológica. Su amor sobrepasará lo que las palabras puedan explicar.
1. Capítulo Uno: Carta 1

Titulo del fanfic: Siempre tuya  
Autor/a: -Ella  
Género: Romance, drama  
Clasificación: +16  
Advertencias: Hay muerte de personajes, OOC, UA  
Serie: Naruto  
Publicaciones: Solo en MSS 

¡Buenas! Ha sido un largo tiempo separada de la escritura, pero me ha dado algo así como un ataque, que espero puedan aprovechar y disfrutar. Estaré a su disposición, el FanFic cuenta con solo 9 capítulos. Mi regreso a la escritura significa muchísimo para mí, así que realmente espero lograr alcanzarlas. Los capítulos son ridículamente cortos, pero con buena intención. En fin... ¡Nos leemos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Carta** **#01**

Querido Sasuke,

.

Yo sé que apenas debes estar en camino a tu destino, que Tokio no está tan lejos y que podrás volver en cuanto quieras. Sin embargo, he decidido hacerlo de este modo, por razones que están fuera de mi control. Prometí ser una chica madura y comportarme en la estación, así que estoy segura de que lo haré. Pero si el día de hoy me ves más linda que lo que acostumbramos, es porque quisiera que eso te hiciera dudar, para que canceles tu viaje a la gran ciudad.

Escogí el vestido rojo que tanto te gusta, el laso que me regalaste aquella noche en la feria, el perfume que siempre has dicho que te enloquece la cabeza, los zapatitos de tacón de charol negro, inclusive me puse la lencería sensual, por si se te ocurría no tomar ese camión, darte una bonita sorpresa. Sí, sí. Todo forma parte de mi plan malvado pero, si tú estás leyendo esto, ya debes ir en camino a tu destino, sin opción a detenerte o a volver a mí y a mis brazos, porque sé bien que, una vez que te encuentres allá, no te atreverás a tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

Lo hemos hablado durante semanas, me queda muy claro. Yo lo comprendo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Que es tu compromiso de estudio, que es todo para convertirte en el gran detective que deseas ser, simplemente me ha tocado quedarme a esperar el día en que decidas llevarme contigo. Prometí esperarte, abrir mis brazos hacia ti, abrazarte y saltarte encima para llenarte de besos en cada ocasión que vinieras para verme, pero también prometimos comunicarnos por cartas, para que pudiera tener al menos un poco de romanticismo o, al menos, eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿no? Sé que lo haces por mí, no soy tan tonta, duh. Solo quiero que te cuides y que me extrañes tanto como yo te extraño ya, quizá con eso sirva para que te arrepientas, tontito. Te quiero con todo mi ser y te deseo una terrible derrota en Tokio, así vuelves a mí más pronto.

Te amo.

.

Siempre tuya,  
 _Sakura_


	2. Capítulo Dos: Carta 2

**Capítulo 2: Carta #2**

Querido Sasuke,

.

¡Recibí tu primera carta! Oh, huele tanto, tanto a ti. No me ha importado parecer una loca frente a todos, olisqueando el papel, recordando en ella la forma en que tu aroma siempre me inunda los sentidos cuando me abrazas. Ino suele decir que soy una ilusa, que los chicos que se van a Tokio no suelen volver por ellas, que seguro te encontrarás a una deslumbrante citadina por la cual abandonarás todo lo que has dejado atrás, pero yo no creo que sea así.

Desde el día en que te fuiste, no has fallado ni una sola vez a nuestras citas por video, jamás has dejado de contestarme una llamada, inclusive si te interrumpo en medio de la clase, al menos me envías un mensaje para avisarme. A diferencia de lo que las chicas envidiosas puedan decir, yo sé bien a quién pertenece tu corazón y, espero, tú sabes a quién pertenece el mío. Agradezco que seas tan fiel a nuestra promesa, que me dediques tu tiempo al escribir esa carta. Al principio, no pensé que fueras a cumplir con esta parte de nuestro trato, pero cuando leí tu carta (que increíblemente es más larga que la mía) entendí que tenías toda tu disposición para hacer que la distancia no sea un impedimento. Supongo que eso es lo que hizo enojar tantísimo a Ino y a Karin.

Hace unos días, mientras paseaba con Hinata, no pude evitar recordar aquella vez que me llenaste la cara de nieve saliendo de la heladería, casi rompo a llorar de cuánto te extraño mientras caminábamos frente al cine, recordando la primera vez que me besaste… aunque me recuperé pronto una vez entramos al arcade para encontrarnos con todos los chicos, esa forma en la que nos escabullimos a uno de los armarios y, bueno, ¿realmente es necesario que lo describa todo? Es decir, fue tu idea y casi nos atrapan, pero no creo que lo pueda olvidar jamás. Tenemos tantas memorias en este lugar, que me es imposible olvidarlo. Te espero con los brazos abiertos. Te amo.

¡Casi lo olvido! Naruto quiere que le traigas un ramen instantáneo loco de por allá, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero he cumplido con comentarlo.

.

Siempre tuya,

Sakura.


End file.
